idolinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kago Ai
Profil Name: Kago Ai (加護 亜依) ehelicher Name: Kago Ai (加護 亜依) 1. Ehe Spitznamen: Aibon (あいぼん), Kago-chan, Ai-chan, Aipi geboren: 07.02.1988 Herkunft: Yamatotakada, Nara, Japan lebt(e): Tokyo, Japan Größe: 150cm Blutgruppe: AB Sport: Kickball, Cheerleading, Hula Hoop offizielle Farbe (Morning Musume): blau offizielle Farbe (Morning Musume Sakura Gumi): rot Fan von: Gackt Freunde: Tsuji Nozomi Idolart: Heisei Idol, Pop Idol, Solist, Talent, Mamadol, verheiratet Besonderheiten: - wurde Idol um ihre Familie finanziell zu unterstützen - wurde in der Mittelschule gemobbt - ihre Mentorin war Goto Maki - gut im Nachahmen - besonders Gackt - Koyama Mitsuki wurde nach ihrem Vorbild geschaffen - verließ Morning Musume für W - W Sub-Leader - Metro Rabbits H.P. Leader bis 2006 - wurde nach Skandalen unehrenhaft aus dem H!P entlassen - Gründerin von Girls Beat!! - Girls Beat!! Leader bis 2016 Skandale / Gossip Familie: Großmutter Mutter: Kago Aki Stiefvater Erzeuger (geschieden – kein Kontakt, vorbestraft - Drogenmissbrauch) 2 jüngere Brüder (einer behindert) 1 jüngere Schwester Ex-Ehemann (Dezember 2011-Juni 2015): Kago Haruhiko (Yakuza) Tocher (geb. 21.06.2012): Kago Minami Ehemann (seit 07.08.2016): Manager Sohn (geb. 23.02.2017) Tiere: Hund bekannte Auditions: Morning Musume 3rd Tsuika Audition (2000) gewonnen Karriere: Hello! Project: 2000-2007 Morning Musume: 2000-2004 Tanpopo: 2000-2002 Minimoni: 2000-2004 Kiiro 5: 2001 3nin Matsuri: 2001 Minihamus: 2001-2003 Happy♡7: 2002 POCKY GIRLS: 2002-2003 Angel Hearts: 2002 LiliMoni: 2002-2004 Morning Musume Sakura Gumi: 2003-2004 SALT5: 2003 Orange Project: 2003 W: 2004-2006 White Diamonds: 2004 H.P. All Stars: 2004 Hello! Project Shirogumi: 2005 Wonderful Hearts: 2006 Metro Rabbits H.P.: 2006 Talent: 2007-2014 Solist: 2009-2015, seit 2016 Girls Beat!!: 2014-2015, 2015-2016 Watashi to Bokura no Zaidan: seit 2019 Auszeichnungen: -Guinness World Records: längste Zeit Hula Hoop drehen -zusammen mit Tsuji Nozomi- (Januar 2004 - September 2005) Soloreleases von Kago Ai Kago Ai in Gruppenreleases Kago Ai in Dramas / Filme / Musicals / Theater etc. Biographie Ai wurde am 07.02.1988 in Yamatotakada, Nara, Japan geboren und ist dort aufgewachsen. Ihre Mutter war bei ihrer Geburt 19 und ließ sich nach 3 Jahren Ehe scheiden, bevor Ai 1 Jahr alt war. Ai kannte ihren Vater nicht. Als Ai in der 5. Klasse war, heiratete ihre Mutter erneut. Zusammen mit ihrem neuen Mann bekam sie 2 Söhne und eine Tochter. Kurz bevor Ai an der Morning Musume Audition teilnahm, erfuhr sie von der Existenz ihres Vaters. Sie war zuvor immer in dem Glauben, dass jemand anderes ihr Vater war. März 2000 des Jahres zog Ai zusammen mit ihrer Großmutter nach Tokyo. Ihr Leben in der Öffentlichkeit begann im Alter von 12, als sie 2000 an der Morning Musume 3rd Tsuika Audition teilnahm, bei der neue Mitglieder für Morning Musume gesucht wurden. Zusammen mit Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi und Tsuji Nozomi bildete sie Morning Musumes 4. Generation. Ais Mentorin war Goto Maki. April 2000, nur wenige Monate, nachdem Goto Maki beigetreten war, vergrößerten die 4 Morning Musume kurzzeitig auf 11 Mitglieder. Zu dieser Zeit konnte Ai nicht zur Schule gehen, da ihre Unterlagen noch bei ihrer alten Schule in Nara waren und ein Schulwechsel dadurch nicht möglich war. Die Mitglieder der 4. Generation hatten einen kurzen Gastauftritt in dem Morning Musume Film "Pinch Runner". Am 11.05.2000 erschien Morning Musumes 1. Single mit der 4. Generation "Happy Summer Wedding". Sie schaffte es auf Platz 1 der Oricon Charts und verkaufte fast eine Millionen. Es war gleichzeitig die letzte Single von Ichii Sayaka aus der 2. Generation. Tsuji Nozomi und Ai wurden schnell sehr beliebt und durch ihre Ähnlichkeit als "Die Zwillinge" bezeichnet. Juni 2000 wurde Ai zusammen mit Ishikawa Rika Teil der Gruppe Tanpopo. Im Juli des selben Jahres gründete Yaguchi Mari die Gruppe Minimoni mit Tsuji Nozomi und Ai. Mari wollte damit eine internationale Gruppe schaffen aus kleinen Leuten die Großes machen. Alle Member durften höchstens 150cm groß sein. Wenig später schloss Mika sich der Gruppe an. September 2000, wurde Kago Ais Erzeuger wegen eines Drogendeliktes verhaftet. Ende 2000 trat Ai der Shuffle Group Kiiro 5 bei, um RuRu zu ersetzen. Mit 13 war Ais erste Liebe ein Manager. Januar 2001 brachte Minimoni ihre Debüt Single "Minimoni Jankenpyon!" raus. Sie stieg sofort auf Platz 1 ein. 2001 formten Ishikawa Rika, Kago Ai und Matsuura Aya zusammen die Shuffle Unit 3nin Matsuuri. Im selben Jahr wurde bei Ais kleinem Bruder eine Behinderung festgestellt. Ai kam seit dem für ihre Familie auf, da ihre Mutter und deren Mann arbeitslos waren. 2002 wurde sie Mitglied der Shuffle Unit Happy 7. Tsuji Nozomi und Ai brachen 2002 zusammen ein Photobook heraus. Juli 2002 wurde Tanpopo neu formiert und Ai verließ die Gruppe. Als 2003 die 6. Generation zu Morning Musume kam und die Anzahl der Mitglieder auf 15 anhob, wurde Morning Musume kurzzeitig in 2 Teile geteilt: Morning Musume Sakura Gumi und Morning Musume Otome Gumi. Aibon wurde Mitglied von MM Sakura Gumi, die ruhigere Songs rausbrachten. Ungefähr zu der Zeit, mit 15, hatte Ai ohne Wissen der Öffentlichkeit eine Beziehung mit einem 17jährigen Star. Sie waren ein halbes Jahr lang ein Paar. 2003 wirkte Ai in der Shuffle-Unit SALT5 mit. Im selben Jahr erschien der Minimoni Kinofilm "Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken!". Am 22.11.2003 erschien Aibons erstes Solo-Photobook "KAGO ai: Go on the Journey!" In einem späteren Fernsehinterview im Sommer 2010 erzählte Ai Kago in einer Fernsehsendung über eine Beziehung zu Morning Musume Zeiten. Sie sprach von einem Weihnachtsabend als sie ihren Freund zu Hause mit einem Geschenk überraschen wollte, aber fand ihn mit einer anderen. Die Beziehung endete daraufhin. Am 01. Januar 2004 versuchte Nono, zusammen mit Ai, sich ihren Hula Hoop Weltrekord zu holen. Mit einem Reifen, der den Durchmesser 4,08 m hatte, setzten beide einen neuen Rekord, während einer special Neujahrs-Sendung. Nono und Ai haben sich den Rekord in den 2005 und 2006 Ausgaben des Guinness Buches der Rekorde. Am 04. Mai 2004 gründeten Tsuji Nozomi und Ai die Gruppe W. Nozomi wurde Leader und Ai Sub-Leader. Als Mika Hello! Project im Mai 2004 verließ, um Musik in Amerika zu studieren, wurde Minimoni aufgelöst. Im selben Jahr erschien das Minimoni Drama "Minimoni de Bremen no Ongakutai". Am 1. August 2004 verließ Nono zusammen mit Aibon Morning Musume, um sich auf die Gruppe W zu konzentrieren. Im selben Jahr wirkte sie, zusammen mit allen aktiven H!P Mitgliedern in der Shuffle Unit H.P. Allstars mit. September 2005 wurde Nozomis und Ai Kagos Hula Hoop Rekord von dem Amerikaner Ashrita Furman gebrochen. Allerdings kam der Rekord zu spät, um Nonos und Aibons Eintrag aus der Ausgabe von 2006 zu verdrängen. Am 09. Februar 2006 berichtete das Magazin Friday darüber, dass die noch minderjährige Ai geraucht hat. Einen Tag später wurde Ai daraufhin von UFA auf unbestimmte Zeit suspendiert und bekam Hausarrest. W musste deswegen erstmal auf Eis gelegt werden. Ai verbrachte das folgende Jahr bei ihrer Familie in Nara. Laut einem Bericht von Friday, der Anfang 2007 erschien, machte Ai seit Januar die Büroarbeit von UFA. Sie beantwortete Telefonanrufe, servierte Tee und arbeitete im Büro. Inzwischen hatte sie auch eine eigene Wohnung in Tokyo, in der sie seit Januar lebte. Ein Comeback von W deutete sich an. April 2007 wurde Ai, nachdem ihr Comeback angekündigt wurde, erneut beim Rauchen erwischt. Hinzu kam eine Beziehung mit dem 37 jährigen Shibuya King Ishimoto Yasuyuki(18 Jahre älter), welcher dafür bekannt ist Bordelle zu betreiben und Idolvideos(heimlich gedrehte Videos von den Idolen z.B. Morning Musume auf Toilette) zu drehen. Daraufhin wurde sie fristlos von UFA gefeuert. Damit ist sie offiziell das erste und bisher einzige H!P Member das unehrenhaft entlassen wurde. W wurde daraufhin endgültig aufgelöst. Mai desselben Jahres suchte Ais Mutter eine neue Talentagentur für ihre Tochter in Nara. Zur selben Zeit flog Ai mit ihren Freund für 3 Monate L.A., weil sie sich in Japan wie eine Kriminelle fühlte. Zu dieser Zeit führte sie ihren ersten bekannten Selbstmordversuch durch, indem sie ihre Pulsadern aufschnitt. Oktober 2007 gab Ais Mutter - Kago Aki - ein Interview, in dem sie über viele private Dinge aus Kagos Leben redete. Unter anderen bezeichnete sie den Ais Freund als anständigen Mann und redete davon dass Ai kein Geld mehr hat, weil sie alles der Familie geben musste. Und das Ai such um ihren behinderten Bruder kümmern musste. Ungefähr zu dieser Zeit schien zwischen Ai und Ishimoto Yasuyuki übrigens Schluss zu sein, da Ishimoto schon mit einer Schauspielerin zusammen war. Am 06. April 2008 berichtete Yahoo! News, dass Aibon ein Comeback machen wird. 4 Tage später wurde ihre Website mit Blog "Biscuit Club" eröffnet. Ende des Monats kündigte sie an, dass sie in dem Film Kung Fu Chef" mitspielt. Sie arbeitete daraufhin verstärkt als Schauspielerin. August des Jahres brachte Ai das Buch "Kago Ai LIVE ~ Kago Ai no Miseinen Hakusho" heraus. Anfang 2009 sorgte Ai wieder für Wirbel, als die Previews für ihr neues Photobook erschienen. Hierbei handelte es sich mehr oder weniger um ein Adult PB, bei dem sie sich sehr freizügig gab. Ungefähr zur der Zeit erschein ein Artikel in der Friday in dem Stand dass Ai und der verheiratete Schauspieler Hidejiro Mizumoto, welcher 13 Jahre älter ist, eine Affäre hätten. Tatsächlich war es die Frau von Mizomoto, die über Kago aussagte. Kago soll auch über längere Zeit in deren Apartment gelebt haben. Frau Mizomoto hat Kagos Unterwäsche fotografiert und zog gegen sie vor Gericht. Kagos Agentur äußerte sich nicht dazu. Kurz darauf wurde das Ehepaar geschieden und Hidejiro Mizumoto muss seiner Ex-Frau jeden Monat 300,000 Yen zahlen. Am 24.06.2009 erschien Ais erst Solo-Single "no hesitAtIon". Am 21. Dezember eröffnete Ai einen Twitter-Account. Am 31. März 3010 erschien Ais erstes Solo-Album "Ai Kago Meets Jazz ~The First Door~". November 2010 verließ Ai R&A Promotions Co.,Ltd, weil sie mit der Arbeitsweise dort nicht zufrieden war. Ihr Vertrag wurde durch ihren Anwalt aufgehoben. Am 08. September 2011 wurde der angebliche Freund von Ai wurde wegen Verbindungen zur Mafia festgenommen. Der 44-jährige Ando Haruhiko und Ai sollen seit August 2010 zusammen sein und auch schon zusammen wohnen. Der Verdacht kam aus, nachdem er sich selber dazu äußerte, dass er mit dem Mafia Boss des Yamaguchi Clan befreundet sei. Ai wurde auch zur Aussage gebeten. Am 11.09.2011 hat Ai einen Suizidversuch überlebt. Sie nahm eine Überdosis Tabletten und hatte Schnitte an ihren Handgelenken. In Folge auf ihren Suizidversuch stand Aibon unter 24-stündiger Beobachtung. Dezember des Jahres wurde Ai von ihrer ehemaligen Agentur verklagt. Am 20.12.2011 heiratete Ai ihren langjährigen Freund Ando Haruhiko. Dieser nahm ihren Familiennamen an. Am 13. April 2012 brachte Ai ihre Tochter Minami zur Welt. 2013 wurde Ai von ihrer ehemaligen Agentur verklagt, damit sie den Namen Kago Ai nicht mehr als Künstlernamen verwenden darf. Am 07. Oktober 2013 kündigte Ai in ihrem Blog an, dass sie Auditions für eine Idolgruppe abhalten wird, die Lieder, Lyrics und Kostümideen von Fans bekommt. Juni 2014 gründete Ai die Idolgruppe Girls Beat!! und wurde deren Leader. Am 27.10.2014 wurde Girls Beat!! auf Eis gelegt, nachdem Ais Ehemann Kago Haruhiko wegen illegaler Geschäfte festgenommen wurde April 2015 gab Ai bekannt, dass sie sich von ihrem Mann getrennt hat. Juni des Jahres wurde ihr Mann wegen häuslicher Gewalt verhaftet. Ende Juni wurde die Scheidung vollzogen. 02.11.2015 machte Ai ihr Came Back in Girls Beat!!, allerdings verließ sie die Gruppe am 29.02.2016 wieder, um sich auf ihre Solokarriere zu konzentrieren. Am 7. August 2016 heiratete Ai einen 10 Jahren älteren Manager, der in der Schönheitsindustrie aktiv ist. Für ihn war es die erste Ehe. Einen Tag später gab sie es in ihrem Blog bekannt. Am 29. September 2016 gab Ai bei einem Auftitt bekannt, dass sie mit ihrem 2. Kind schwanger ist. Am 23.02.2017 gab Ai in ihren Blog bekannt, dass sie am selben Tag einen Jungen zur Welt gebracht hat. Am 25. und 25. August 2018 war Ai Gast beim Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER Konzert. Es war ihre erste Zusammenarbeit mit Hello! Project, seit ihrer unehrenhaften Entlassung 2007. Am 30.03.2019 trat Ai zum ersten mal seit 13 Jahren mit Nozomi als W beim Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 auf. Anlässlich des Come Backs wurden Ws gecancelten Lieder am selben Tag in dem digitalen Album "Choiwaru Devil" veröffentlicht. Mai 2019 formte Ai zusammen mit Bokura no Zaidan die Gruppe Watashi to Bokura no Zaidan. Blog: http://gree.jp/kago_ai/blog/ Blog: https://ameblo.jp/kagoai1988/ Twitter: https://twitter.com/lovbus Website: http://www.aibonjour.com/